One Night Later
by BlueFeatherStar
Summary: Alice Kirkland spends one drunken night with some French guy she met on NYE. Little do either of them know, their lives would completley change. FranceXFem!England. Other pairings listed inside. T for Suggestive Themes, Language and other glorious little things :3
1. Roses

So, this is going to be a normal length fic with FrFem!Uk.  
Its rated T from suggestive mentions, straight up cussing and pregnancy in later chapters.  
Trigger Warning – I don't think there will be any, but I'll post in an A/N if there is one for a certain chapter.  
Also a warning for BAD SWEDEN SPEECH  
Pairings include:  
FrUK (obviously)  
USUK (Friendship)  
AmeCan (Friendship)  
PruHun (later)  
SuFin

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or the title picture.

* * *

Alice Kirkland moaned as she snuggled deeper into the covers of her bed. She made a mental note that next New Year's Eve, she wouldn't go out with Amelia and get so drunk after two clubs that she could only remember some snatches of the music. Groggily, she curled up into a ball under the sheets, trying to warm up some more. She made another mental note to remember to actually wear pyjamas to bed in future. She also added to that note to change her bed sheets. She hadn't done it in a month and for some reason they smelt…. Like roses?

Her eyes snapped open and focused on the sheets she was lying under. She was glad she'd worn contacts last night, but they stung a little bit from sleeping in them. But at least she could make out that they weren't her sheets she was lying under. They were a deep, velvety red colour. She was lying, facing the window and not the other side of the bed, which she was thankful for in case somebody was _actually lying naked beside her._ She was now aware of the deafening quiet snoring from the other side of the bed. Even though her eyes stung like anything, she forced them to keep open to evaluate her surroundings:  
The curtains were drawn, and through the thin white fabric that offered little protection from the January temperature, Alice could see snow falling outside. The army green skater skirt she'd been wearing the night before was strewn across the floor; the white blouse was on the top of the chest of drawers along with her underwear. Her bra, however, was hanging from the ceiling fan that was fitted above the bed. The entire room stunk of roses. Alice counted four vases filled with the flowers – and that was just on the side of the room she could see.

Her head throbbed and as she wondered what on earth had happened the previous night, an arm snaked underneath her stomach and pulled her awaking form into another body. Said body sighed and the sound of light snoring filled the room again. Alice tensed in the strangers arms and her stinging, foggy eyes trailed up his body and to his face. He had floppy, blonde, hair, a little bit of stubble on his face and a prominent nose. His mouth was wide and he had a thin brow, that Alice recognized as one she'd seen a lot when she she'd been in Paris the previous summer. Must be a French thing.

Waiting for the snoring to sound more and more heavy as the probably equally hung over man slipped back into his sleep, Alice then wriggled out from his clutches and then hastily changed; she decided to leave her bra on the ceiling fan as a parting gift; Although it wasn't the most lady-like one she could leave, she didn't want to possibly wake up Frenchie by climbing on top of him. She then looked at him lying on the bed as she wrapped her jacket across her body tightly. He was kinda cute, and if their first meeting was in a coffee shop or something and not at 8:17 am on new year's day after a possible drunken one night stand, she would probably want to see him again. Unfortunately, it turned out that fate had chosen the latter for them, and Alice decided just to place one of his roses on the bed in another symbol of goodbye – and a more lady-like one than her bra on a fan. She also took another one from one of the vases and placed it carefully in her bag, as they were the best roses she'd seen in a long time. Slowly and carefully, she creeped down the stairs and let herself out into the chilly, snowy streets and bid farewell to the Frenchman.

* * *

"Francis? You Ok-UMPH" A silvery haired German man asked as he slipped into the back seat of a car, only to have his mouth slammed shut by a Hungarian girl's hand. It was two days after Francis'd woken up feeling completely different about everything. Two days since he'd woken up thinking there was a beautiful girl lying next to him, wanting to be as near him as he did to her. He'd even felt her in his arms that morning. But then he woke up again, alone. Francis blinked at them.  
"Mon Cher…. I am fine, don't worry…." He muttered.  
"We'd just got him to sto-" the driver began, but was cut off by sobbing from the passenger seat "-p crying…"  
"Nice going, Gil." The Hungarian snarled, before the Spanish driver sighed.  
"Hey, I don't drive all three of you to work every day so you two can bicker in the back seat, so quit it Eliza!" Antonio growled. The turned to address the newcomer. "Francis is-"  
"HEEEAAAARRTTTBRRROOOOKKKKEEEENNNNNNNNN!" the Frenchman sobbed.  
"He had a one night stand and got too attached." Eliza muttered to Gilbert, who nodded. Antonio started the car again and began to drive towards the next stop – Francis's restaurant. He owned a little bistro not too far from where Antonio and Eliza ran a Day Care. Gilbert would walk from the Day Car to the car garage he worked at, five minutes away. It was almost always Toni who'd drive them to work, as he passed all three of their houses and the Bistro anyway. The others just gave him gas money.  
"Really? Was she awesome?" Gilbert asked Francis, only to be punched by the woman sitting next to him.  
"Eliza, what did I say?" Antonio glared.  
"You said no Bickering!" she defended herself. Antonio shrugged, he'd rather she took it out on the other man than the children at Day Care.  
"Have you seen her since?" Gilbert added.  
"Non." Francis replied darkly. "Non, but I am certain I will again."  
"What make you so certain?"  
"Fate."


	2. Coffee houses and Popcorn with friends

A/N: I forgot to add AmeBel to the list of pairings. Oops. ANYWAY you'll know see the forming of um, FACE and also a little PruHun so yay :D

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia

* * *

Around the same time that the red car that had a moping Frenchman in the front seat was entering town, three students were talking loudly as they made their way to the university's campus to meet with friends. Well, one of them was talking loudly, the other two just nodded and replied. Well, one of them nodded and replied. The other one was almost fading into the pavement.

"Anyways, I think Anya and Nikolai will agree with me when I say you shouldn't have ditched us on new year's!" The loud girl moaned to her friend. "I mean, me and Madz were looking for you for at least an hour!" Alice, Madelyn and Amelia shared a house with three other people; Alexei, Nikolai and Anya. They were all siblings and lived on the middle floor. The twins lived on the ground floor (but Amelia and Nikolai usually shared.) and Alice had the attic conversion all to herself.  
"Really? I didn't mean to startle you or anything…." Alice replied, twisting one of her two pony tails with her gloved hand. The snow was slowly thawing around them, but more was forecast for the following week.  
"We were worried, but once we realized that you'd probably hooked up we were fine." Maddy quietly murmured.  
"You what?!"  
"Well, we thought at first you'd hooked up so…" Amelia grinned. "Hey, she's turning red! We were right!"  
"I'm turning red because it's freezing out here!" Alice complained.  
"We're almost there; you can warm up inside and then give me the juicy gossip!" Amelia smirked.

The moment they sat down in a cluster of seats in the half empty coffee place, thick muscles arms wrapped around Amelia's shoulders and a light haired man placed a kiss on the top of her head. She grinned and looked up.  
"S'up Nikolai." She greeted her boyfriend who's sour expression only melted slightly when either she or his sister smiled or said his name.  
"Dobre Otro." He replied before sitting in the chair next to her. A similarly coloured hair woman sat beside him and smiled.  
"Dobre Otro." She smiled to Alice and Maddie. She had always had a slightly disturbing smiled tugging on her lips.  
"Good to see you." They both replied. The five of them sat sipping their various hot drinks and making small talk about their courses. Both Maddy and Anya were taking statistics, so they had something to talk about. Nikolai and Amelia had started to make out opposite her, so Alice sat bored out of her mind.  
"Looking Glum, little Sis?" a voice behind her called. Alice shifted her position and saw her three brothers, all a year and a half older than her, standing behind them. The eldest of the triplets, Alistair, was the one who called out and rubbed his dark red hair cheekily.  
"I still don't get why she followed her to this university." The middle brother, Connor muttered. His hair was the same shade as Alistair, except a lot brighter.  
"Because Mum wanted her too..." Dylan replied. His hair was the same colour as Alice's, but a little darker. "No doubt mum's going to try and get Peter to come here too."  
"Peter's only twelve, we can convince her to send him some place decent before his time comes." Alice smirked. The three of them pulled up a chair each and perched by the table. Amelia and Nikolai stopped chewing off each other's faces with the arrival of the three older men. They all made light conversation until Connor grinned at his sister.  
"So how was your hook up?"  
"What?!"  
"OH SO YOU GUYS KNOW TOO? THAT'S TOTALLY AWESOME!" (cookie for you if you get that reference :3) Amelia shrieked.  
"Well yeah, we did see you two snogging outside the bar and then get into a taxi." Alistair grinned.  
"What did he look like?" Anya asked, tilting her head slightly.  
"I dunno." Connor shrugged. "Blonde hair, blue eyes…"  
"He looked French." Dylan smirked. "Like, your typical French guy look. Shaggy hair, slight stubble…"  
"How on earth do you remember that much, eh?" Mattie asked, but nobody heard her over the triplet's loud booming voices.  
"How do you remember that much?" Nikolai asked moments later, and Dylan whipped out his phone and showed a picture they'd snapped. It clearly showed Alice and Frog kissing on the street. Everyone crowded to see the photo, and Alice grabbed the phone off her brother. The last time she saw Frog, was when she left the rose on his bed. She deleted the picture before passing it back to her brother. However, the other two had copies and soon it was sent to everyone else's phones.

The next morning, the residents of the house were woken up by the footsteps of Alice dashing to the toilet. As she lived on the floor with no bathroom, she had to dash down a flight of stairs before hunching over the toilet and throwing up violently.  
"Alice?" The calm and kind voice of Alexei, Anya and Nikolai's other brother, came from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"  
"Y-yes, thank you." She lied. She had a horrible fever and felt ill again. After pausing for a moment to reply, she threw up again. Alexei entered the room and pat her on the back as she puked. He wasn't amazingly beautiful like his brother and sister, but he was much more friendly and less stand-off-ish.  
"You're not fine. Go back to bed and I'll get Anya to ring in sick for you. I'm sure Amelia can go to work alone for once."  
"But-"  
"No buts. You're clearly ill." Anya's voice rang from the doorway. She took out her phone and quickly texted, moving across the room and perching on the end of the bath tub. "There, I've told Tino you're ill." Anya was good friends with one of the owners of the Coffee Shop that Amelia and Alice worked at in their spare time to help pay the rent. Tino and Berwald were the same age as Alice and Anya, but they'd both grown up in the town and started a small chain of Coffee houses across the town from the age of 15. Sufi's coffee was such a hit, and no other coffee houses were in the town. Alice and Amelia worked in the main shop, and the two owners were usually working there also. They were like extra-brothers to Alice.  
"I don't want anyone to worry about me, trust me, I'm fine." Alice muttered, sitting up.  
"Nope, you're going back to bed." Anya frowned. "Tino's texted back saying you can have as long off until you feel better."  
"But-"  
"No buts!" Alexei yelled.  
"C'mon, you're going to wake everyone up with that attitude." Alice frowned again. "Fine. I'm going back upstairs then. Bring me a bucket too, if you don't mind." She groaned as she climbed the stairs.  
"What's up?" Amelia sighed as she emerged from Nikolai's bedroom.  
"Alice's ill." Alexei exhaled. Amelia frowned.  
"Awww. I have to work by myself today." She scuffed the floor with her toes. "I wonder what's wrong with her?"  
"You think Frog gave her an STD?" Anya blinked. "Or maybe she's pregnant?"

* * *

"What's he doing?" Eliza muttered to Gilbert as she sat down on the sofa. It was their weekly movie night, but Francis was sitting on his phone scrolling through a list of facebook profiles.  
"Still searching for her." Gilbert replied. He reached over to the bowl of Popcorn in Eliza's lap and grabbed a handful. "You know she probably doesn't care if you're looking for her right?"  
"She probably thinks that you're some sort of player, Mi Amigo." Antonio added, sitting on the floor at the front of the TV in Eliza's house. They normally had their movie nights at her house as she had the biggest TV and couch, all gifts from her parents who lived in another country and felt guilty at leaving her behind. She had no idea how to use the Blu-Ray player, as Gilbert had insisted that she got it installed for movie nights and she usually watched DVDs instead, so only Antonio and Gilbert really put Blu-Rays in.  
"I don't care, I want to find her…."  
"Why?" Eliza asked through a mouthful of popcorn.  
"Don't tell me you wanna hook up with her again? Then you'd be in a relationship and yadda yadda yadda before you know it your married with two kids living in the suburbs." Gilbert frowned.  
"I still don't believe you're never gonna get into a serious relationship." Eliza shook her head at him.  
"Whats not to believe? Marriage is for dumbkopfs." Gilbert shrugged. He noticed how his friend's eyes darkened slightly and sighed inwardly.  
"Well, maybe Francis wants to have a relationship with this girl. It's not really our business." Antonio replied, crashing into the couch between Gilbert and Francis and throwing the remote to Eliza, who grumbled about not knowing how to work it and after two minutes of pressing on the remote blindly, Gilbert softly took it from her hands and pressed a button and the movie began, before draping his arm over her shoulders and dropping the remote back onto the arm rest, leaving his arm wrapped around her. She smiled slightly in the darkness. Francis watched them for a moment before trying to focus on the TV. It was obvious Eliza like Gilbert and he liked her too, he knew about him liking her and played with it. He wondered if the girl he'd spent that one night with thought about him as much as he thought of her. He wondered if they ever met again, if they'd ever be able to be as comfortable around each other like Gilbert and Eliza. Of course, those two had never had sex, but maybe when Eliza finally figured out how Gil was joking for the past two years, things might change there. He sighed.  
"It's just, whenever I'd have a one night fling, the girl was always gone in the morning or I was always gone if it was at her house or a hotel. But she was still there…"  
"Maybe it was insanely early?" Eliza frowned.  
"No, normally the girl would've been gone by that time."  
"Maybe it was her first ever one night stand and she didn't know when to leave?" Gilbert added.  
"B-But-"  
"Why don't you tres just shut up and watch the movie, si?"


	3. Baby?

A/N: I blame school, but then again I always do XD Also please don't get mad on what I put about abortion, I really have mixed opinions on it but Alice is a medical student so I guess she thinks if she ever became a gynaecologist, she would never be able to give abortions or stuff like that :P And I'm sorry its short and sucky. I BLAME SCHOOL OKAY.  
Warning: cursing and views on Abortion (briefly)  
Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, if I did PruHun would be cannon and Fem!Japan would be a cosplayer.

* * *

_His blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, Francis kneaded the bread dough expertly as two men clocked in.  
"Hello Francis!" the shorter Italian cheerily called.  
"Hello, Feli. Hello, Lovi." Francis called back. The twin brothers, Lovino and Feliciano both worked at the bistro, helping in the kitchen or sometimes waiting on tables (Feli had charm, but Lovino usually would help plate up because of his crude attitude). The only other staff Francis employed was a Belgian girl named Emma. She was already mopping the floor again after she washed it just before closing time the previous night, and would also take orders as well as clean the small Parisian style restaurant. Usually on Friday and Saturday Nights Elizabeta would join her in the crowded times, and Francis was always happy to see his little dream being a reality. However his newest little dream hadn't even shown her face nearby in too long (almost two months) for the Frenchman to handle.  
"Still moping over the girl, si?" Lovino blinked. "Wow, the wine bastard really has it bad this time."  
"Oui, Lovi. I have it bad, okay?" the blonde chef sighed. "As everyone's been telling me, I've got to move on or something."  
"Maybe it's for the best." Emma nodded from where she stood in the doorway, holding a mop.  
"Maybe." Francis nodded._

Little did he know, Alice was sitting on the edge of her bathtub four miles away holding a little pink box…

* * *

"What is this?" Alice frowned as she walked through the door.  
"Well, you're still sick and refusing to see a doctor so I GOT YOU A GIFT." Amelia proudly shoved the little box into Alice's hands.  
"I'm tired from my shift and I've got a lecture in an hour, let me shower and then I'll do it later." Alice didn't even look at the packet before moving past.  
"It'll only take, what, three minutes?" Amelia sighed.  
"What will?"  
Amelia waved the little box and Alice saw very clearly was printed on it.  
"No. No way in hell am I taking that test?"  
"So you aaarrreeee pregnant!" Amelia smirked.  
"No, I'm not so why don't you save it for the next time Nikolai forgets to wrap it." Alice snarkily hissed back before storming upstairs to the shower. She turned on the hot tap and undressed as the water heated up. However, before she stepped into the shower, she stood sideways in the mirror and held her abdomen. Was there a baby in there? It would definatley explain the illness….  
Nope. She was being stupid. Alice climbed into the shower and made her mind think as simply as possible, giving herself mini-commands like a robot.  
_Now we wash our hair.  
Now we rinse our hair.  
Now we condition.  
_After she got out, she braided her hair and changed into her robe after plucking her forever-thick eyebrows to a reasonable size. Amelia had left the little box on the floor by the bathroom door and Alice shoved it into her robe pocket and made her way upstairs. After she dressed in a simple pair of comfy jeans and a beige cardigan to protect herself against the cold February weather, it dawned on her how a pregnancy would be the only logical solution to her problem; the British girl glanced at the calendar and groaned. By tomorrow, she'd be two months late. She'd take the test when she got back.

All throughout her lecture (in medical science, and they were covering C-sections that day coincidentally), Alice only thought about remembering the way to Frog's house. If she really was pregnant, she wanted him as involved as possible if she kept the baby. She wasn't fully sure if she would yet; being only 22 she had her whole life ahead of her. She could easily terminate it and move on, but after studying medical science for so long she knew how painless the abortion would be for her but how horrible it would be for the baby. Well, it _would_ kill it. If she really wanted to carry on her life as normal, maybe she could ask Frog to raise it, and become as uninvolved in its life as possible; but then her own father had done that and she knew how it felt. Somehow, in the space of just one university lecture, Alice Kirkland talked herself into keeping the baby, if it really was there.

* * *

_"__Three minutes is up." The girl sighed as she sat cross legged on the corner of the bath. The little stick was resting on the bath tap, just within her reach. Alice exhaled twice before reaching for it and feeling everything change. There was a little plus. She was really pregnant._


	4. We all fall down

A/N: wow, so many people have followed this so far :3 thank you!

Disclaimer: me no own hetalia, si?

* * *

"Alice gurl your seriously freaking me out let us in!" Amelia pounded on the door, screeching for the brit to open her bedroom door but to no avail. All of the members of the house were crowding around her doorway, and despite their pleas and demands, her door remained firmly shut.

"Why dont we just knock it down?" Anya asked.

"Don't be silly, then the realtor wont give us back our deposits!" Nikolai muttered.

"Alice, we're worried about you." Maddie's calm voice echoed through the wood. While everyone else was trying to coax her out, Alice just sat curled up on her window sill, blocking out their calls with music blaring in her ears.

"Thats it." Alexi muttered. "Call her brothers, they'll get her out."

"On it." Amelia plucked her phone out of the pocket of her skinny jeans before tapping the keys furiously. She pressed the phone to the side of her head and hummed along to the dialtone, before grinning as the person on the other end picked up. "Yo Connor!" She paused. "We have a little situation... Alice's being all dramatic and lonesome and so not cool can you guys heelllpppp? GREAT SEE YOU IN HALF AN HOUR!"

"Do you guys even know whats the matter with her at all?" Dylan frowned as they all sat with mugs in their hands around the table. The three brothers had tried for an hour to coax Alice out, eventually giving up and Maddie suggested they had a drink in the kitchen. Of course, nobody heard her so she ended up yelling her suggestion to them.

"No idea." Alexi shrugged.

The three eastern european siblings were thinning their tea with white spirits, and nobody really cared as it was almost 5pm.

"She needs to eat." Anya frowned. "She's been off for a while."

"Seriously? Whats wrong with her?" Alistair blinked.

"She's been off since New Years." Nikolai grunted, giving up on his tea and drinking his vodka without the tea, swigging it from a clear bottle, Amelia perched on his lap.

There was a gasp as mugs were dropped and everyone stood up.

"I gave her a test to take, but she never told me anything..." Amelia muttered.

"When was this?"

"A few days ago..."

"Well, we have a frog to kill..." Connor glanced at his brothers, who nodded.

"What are you three still doing here?" A strained voice asked from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Alice adjusting her glasses and glaring at her siblings.

"We know you're pregnant." Anya informed her as she crossed the room to make herself a cup of tea. Alice swallowed hard.

"Well, you would've found out eventually." She murmured quietly. "I'm not giving it up."

"You have your whole future ahead of you!" Alistair growled. "You can't keep it!"

"Why not? It's my baby!"

"And its also that frog's baby, but do you see him planning childbirth and all nighters?" Anya muttered from where she was sitting again, her ever present smiled faded somewhat.

"He doesn't know...yet. I'm telling him he can be as involved as he wants." She sighed, stirring the tea and sitting where Maddie had been sat moments before.

"What if he tells you to leave him alone and never bother him again?" Connor frowned.

"Well, Mum did it with triplets and she was fine."

"But Dad came back when we were six months old, remember?" He reasoned.

"I wasn't even born! Infact, he came back for three months, knocked Mum up with me and cleared off again, and she had four kids alone until Peter's dad came and basicaly adopted us when I was three. I'm pretty sure I can handle one child..." Alice muttered.

"But Mum was older and had a job an-"

"I have a job, thank you very much."

"In a coffee house." Alistair glared at her.

"Berwald and Tino are pretty understanding. They wont let me or the baby starve or freeze or stuff like that."

"Seriously, you two are making too much fuss." Dylan glared at his brothers. "Besides, even if frog refuses anything to do with the baby, he'll still owe her child support like dad did. It wont be that bad." He blinked.

"Why're you taking her side?" Connor frowned.

"Because she's our sister."

There was a pause, and tense glares across the group. Alexi, Nikolai and Amelia had watched on silently, whilst Maddie had seemigly dissapeared. Anya was making another cup of tea for Alice, branding hers as "undrinkable".

"Anya?"

"Da?"

"Theres no need to make me another tea; I've got a frog to see."

* * *

By the time Alice had made her way on two busses, walked for twenty minutes and stared at familiar looking houses as she plodded down the street, she finally realised she was lost. Her long navy coat hung to just above the hem of her dress, and her hood hung slightly over her forehead. As she was about to turn back to the bus stop, a silver car pulled up ahead and a man got out.

"See ya tomorrow, Francis." a german sounding voice called, and he smiled.

"See you tomorrow, mon ami." He replied. As the car turned around, Alice looked staight ahead as the headlight illuminated the man.

Shaggy blonde hair, slight stubble, prominant brow. It was definatley him.

If Alice had stepped two feet to her left, the lights wouldn't have illuminated her and he wouldn't have noticed her staring at him.

They stood in awkward silence in the almost darkness for ages, just the streetlamps reassuring one another the other hadn't run.

"S-so your name's Francis, huh..." Alice eventually choked out as he slowly moved towards her.

"Oui." He crossed the space and pulled her into and embrace. "And I guess you're back for your bra, mon cher."


	5. Francey-Pantsy PAPA?

**A/N: I blame school and the fact I do SOMETHING HUUUGE in my art book every two days for draining my creative juices, and the laptop I share with my mum broke so she got a new one and we got new hardware in my old one so I have my old one again, which I'm still getting re-used to all the operations and such ;u;**  
**This chapter is Francis finding out and sorting everything out, and you'll understand at the end why he jumps at the chance to be a proper father :3 Also next chapter we introduce Berwald and Tino, so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia, which is pretty obvious. If I did, things would get nasty ;3**

* * *

Francis let Alice inside, muttering how he wasn't one for leaving her out on the streets at that ungodly hour. He motioned for her to sit in one of the chairs as he clumped upstairs. Alice sat in the loveseat, perched carefully on the tip of the plush cushion. The smell of roses was thick on the air, and after a moment Alice realized it was masking the smell of cigarette smoke; still, a large vase stuffed with fresh flowers sat on the coffee table in front of her. She plucked one out to sniff it when Francis re-appeared and passed her the Bra she'd last seen hanging on the fan.  
"Thank you." She smiled lightly.  
"Can I get you a drink? Tea? Coffee? Something alcoholic?" He asked quickly.  
"Oh, um, a cup of tea would be nice…" she breathed.  
"Okay…" Francis had a slightly shocked facial expression but moved to the kitchen before returning with two cups of steaming liquid and passing Alice a light pink mug. He occupied the seat opposite her and topped his drink with some liquor of some sort, before offering his company some with a smiled. Alice swallowed before declining.  
"I should tell you something, before anything else."  
"Oh?" Francis blinked. "What is it, Mon Cher?"  
"Well, actually it's the reason I came back…. I'm pregnant Francis."  
The Frenchman looked at her, disbelief in his eyes.  
"Non. Non! How?" he frowned, before rushing upstairs. Alice sat, distressed by his reaction and thinking maybe she should let herself out, before Francis ran back with boxes and boxes of condoms in his hands. "WHICH BRAND DID I USE?!" he screeched as he shifted through the boxes.  
"Francis, they're all the same brand…" Alice blinked. Francis paused, before grabbing the first box he could and reading the back. He looked over at her.  
"Mind if I light a cigarette while I read?"  
"No, but isn't it unhealthy for the baby..?" Alice frowned, but he lit one.  
"It's gods gift, mon cher." He reasoned before reading. Alice noticed now he was wearing a pair of thick black wired glasses as he read. "WHO MAKES CONDOMS THAT ONLY WORK 97% OF THE TIME!" he suddenly burst out and Alice frowned.  
"I was on the pill at the time… I have no idea how but I'm not terminating it."  
"I wouldn't even ask you to." Francis looked at her. "As my Papa always told me, surprises are miracles."  
"I study medical science, and we covered abortion last year." Alice looked at her mug. "There's no way I'm letting my baby go through that."  
Francis leant across the table and took her hand in his.  
"_Our_ baby." He smiled. Alice smiled back.  
"So we're doing this together?"  
"Of course, I won't leave you alone if you're carrying my child, are you sure you're pregnant then?"  
"Pretty sure, I go for a scan next week though to make sure."  
"Wow… I'm going to be a papa." Francis blinked.

"How old are you, anyway?" she asked, he'd moved to sit next to her and pulled her onto his lap. They definitely weren't a couple, but it felt nice to be with him.  
"26." He replied.  
"Okay, you're old."  
"How old are you?"  
"20."  
"WAIT UNTIL TONI AND GIL FIND OUT I SLEPT WITH A 20 YEAR OLD!" Francis grinned.  
"Toni and Gil?"  
"Oh, Antonio and Gilbert. My friends."  
"So you're some sort of lady killing trio…" Alice smirked. Francis smiled.  
"Well, Gil likes our other friend, Elizabeta. And Antonio's just 'Toni."  
"Oooh Lucky Eliza isn't the only girl anymore." Alice smiled.  
"You'll stay this time?"  
"I-I" she didn't mean it like that, but she guessed if they were going to be raising a kid together, then she'd meet his friends and everything.  
"You don't have too. You could probably have the child live with you and then I could see it at weekends or something…"  
"How can I have it live with me? I share a house with five other people and I practically sleep in the attic, Francis." She muttered.  
"So you _are _staying with me!"  
"But this place is too far from the university." She muttered. "And we're not a couple-" she half expected him to suddenly announce their engagement or something, but he nodded.  
"It's called cohabitation, when two people live together to raise a child without a relationship." He informed her. "I guess we can do that, oui?"  
"Yeah, I guess so." She frowned. Francis put out his cigarette.  
"We'll have to move closer into the city – wait, there are some offices above my restaurant – I own them too. We can convert them or something!"  
"You own a restaurant?!" Alice gawped.  
"Oh, yeah… My papa's restaurant… He left it to me when he left the city with my stepmother. Nobody actually uses the offices anymore; they used to belong to a soliciting firm that went out of business but we bought them so we would have the whole building."  
"So you have a step-parent too?"  
"Oui…" Francis blinked. "My maman left when I was tres."  
"I never really met my dad, but Artie's like a dad to me, he's my stepdad."  
"My stepmother made my father leave the city and move back to Paris, but before her he had so many one night stands."  
"Is that why you have them?"  
"Kinda." He blinked, blushing slightly. "But I want to be a proper papa for this little one."

They sat in silence for a long time, but eventually Alice fell asleep in his arms. Francis picked her up and carried her bridal style up the stairs before placing her on his bed and lying down beside her, finally falling asleep himself. He was going to be a papa.


	6. A future together

Alice woke up and screamed, facing Francis.  
"WHAT WHAT WHAT!" The Frenchman sprung up.  
"W-WE DIDN'T… DID WE…?" she spluttered. He shook his head.  
"That's bad for the baby – besides, we're not even under the covers."  
She blinked, before nodding into his chest.  
"Are we classed as a couple then? Or are we going to do that Cohabitation thing you said yesterday?"  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I don't care." She mumbled into his chest. Francis laughed, before resting his hand on her shoulders.  
"I haven't had someone to call my girlfriend in three years." He sighed. "You're a lot different from her, so I think you wont run away with some Englishman."  
"So I _am _your girlfriend then" she grinned, looking up.  
"Yes. Yes you are." He grinned, before leaning up and kissing her on the cheek. "I'll make us some food, oui?"  
"I have to get to work in an hour, and my uniform's at home." Alice frowned. "Would you mind having breakfast some other time?"  
"Of course we can, ma petit angleterre." He smiled. Alice sat up and was glad she was still wearing her outfit from last night, before her stomach gurgled and she found herself darting across to the bathroom. Francis was beside her in a heartbeat, rubbing her back and murmuring in French to her. "I'll get dressed and then take you home, oui?" she nodded to him and he moved to change.

"Pass me your phone." Francis held out his hand as they stopped by a red light. She did so and he typed his number in before handing both their phones back. Silently, she repeated the gesture before placing his on the dashboard. "So where do you work?"  
"Sufi's coffee."  
"Oh, my restaurant isn't too far from there – the Bistro on the corner."  
"Oh, you're _that _frenchie!" Alice grinned.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, don't worry." He gave her an amused look before continuing to her house.  
"Tell me when you're next free and we'll go out, oui?"  
"Tomorrow night?"  
"Tomorrow's a Saturday and that's some of my busiest hours, so Sunday?"  
"Sunday's good." She leant across and kissed him on the cheek before slipping out and walking to the house.  
She managed to get halfway up the stairs before being glomped by Amelia.  
"OMIGOSH GIRL WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK WHERE WERE YOU WHAT DID FROG FACE DO" she ranted.  
"Nothing, Francis did nothing…"  
"Oh so he has a name now?" Alistair appeared from Anya's room, getting a raised eyebrow from Alexi and Nikolai who'd both gathered in the hall way. Connor and Dylan appeared from Alice's room.  
"Can I just go get changed for work now?"  
"OH YEAH WE HAVE WORK TODAY." Amelia facepalmed, before bouncing downstairs.  
"What'd he say?" Connor frowned. Alice glared at him.  
"You're in my way."  
"What'd he say?" he repeated. She sighed.  
"We're going to raise it together… he said something about a flat and we're going on a date on Sunday." Alice snapped back. "Happy?" Connor and Dylan moved to the side and let her get to her bedroom.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNTY!"  
"You're not going to-" Alice bagan, before facepalming herself again. "Just- can we get to work now…" she asked her friend as they walked briskly to the coffee shop.  
"Oh yeah, I told Berny and Tino 'bout it and they're happy for ya and you can keep your job and what not and-"  
"Okay thanks." Alice interjected and Amelia nodded smiling.  
When they made their way into the coffee shop, a huge banner hung behind the counter reading "CONGRATULATIONS ALICE". Two blonde men stood infront of it, one of them smiling and the other looking completely freaky.  
"Ahh congratulations Alice!" the smaller smiley one ran forwards and hugged Alice.  
"C'ngr'ts 'l'c'" the taller stern one offered.  
"Thanks Tino, Thanks Berwald." Tino and Berwald (whom Amelia refers to as _Berny_) owned a huge chain of coffee houses across the city and Amelia and Alice helped in the biggest one.  
"YO TINO HOW MANY PASTRIES ARE THERE?" Amelia yowled counting the stock.  
"I have some in the oven, don't worry." He smiled. The finnish man was the pastry chef and the swede made the coffees; Alice and Amelia just served. They were also a couple, but they never really showed it to many people because PDoA in the workplace are just weird. As Alice perched by the door and Amelia opened up the signs, she leant out the window and smiled at the French bistro on the corner.

* * *

"Hey Francis whats up?" Gilbert asked as he slipped into the backseat beside Elizabeta.  
"THE WORLD IS BEAUTIFUL MON AMI!" he sung as he perched in the front beside a worried looking Antonio.  
"He find the girl?" Gil whispered to Eliza, who nodded.  
"And-"  
"I'M GOING TO BE A PAPA TOO!" he cried out, humming out of tune to Céline Dion.  
"-she's pregnant and they're going to be a couple or something." Eliza finished.  
"That's awesome news, Francis!" Gilbert grinned. "By the way, any of you wanna go see that new film… uh… what's it called…. Oh yeah, Insidious 2 on sunday? Lud got tickets, but his boyfriend wont go, he's unawesome like that."  
"I'm out with Alice, sorry." Francis grinned.  
"You know I hate scary movies, mi amigo." Antonio smirked from the front.  
"Liza?" the German turned to the Hungarian.  
"Scary movie without me? No way. I'm there Beilschmidt." She grinned.  
"Awesome." He replied. In the front, Francis and Toni looked at each other, grinning like anything.

* * *

A/N: YAY FOR ScotRus, SuFin and PruHun YAY next chapter will be the FrUk date and the PruHun date, cut into two halves c: (PruHun's going to be the main side pairing, but the main pairing is FrUk)

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HETALIA


	7. Date Night

A/N: helloooooo here is your update please enjoy and R&R c: we have the Fruk date AND the Pruhun date whooo :3  
Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia. If I did, I would be rolling in money and all that's whats happeneing would be cannon XD

* * *

As noon on Sunday arrived, Alice made her way to the little French bistro and knocked on the door before waiting for a moment. She was freezing but didn't want her housemates or brothers to take her in a car and she couldn't drive, so she was soaked in rainwater. A rather sour face Italian man opened the door.  
"Ciao Bella, what do you want?" he asked.  
"Oh…Um.. I'm here to see Francis-"  
"OI FRENCHIE ITS YOUR TEA DRINKING LOVER!" he yowled to the back before letting her in.  
"It's not like that Lovino, don't worry!" Francis yelled from the back. Another Italian man appeared, and grinned at her.  
"Ciao Bella! I'm Feliciano and big brother Francis asked me to bring you to the back to him because he's got a surprise~" He gurgled. His hair was redder then the other man, and had a long thin curl protruding out like the other man, who was advancing on the smaller Italian.  
"HE'S NOT YOUR FRATELLO I AM JUST BECAUSE MADRE MARRIED SOME FRENCHIE DOESN'T MAKE HIS OFFSPRING HER OFFSPRINGS SIBLING!" he growled. Alice decided to let herself through the door Feliciano had entered from, and saw Francis waiting with a picnic basket.  
"It's Niagra falls outside." Alice blinked.  
"Did I say I was going outside, mon cher?" he grinned. Alice smirked back.  
"You never said you had brothers, too."  
"They're technically my step brothers, but my stepmother left them in Italia when she moved over here. They came looking for her a year after she dragged papa to Paris, so I offered them a job as it's technically a Family Business." He explained as he lead them up the stairs to the top rooms.  
"Where are we?"  
"Your future home." Alice blinked at her surroundings. It was all painted a clean white colour and the rooms were all rather large.  
"What-"  
"I'm converting it into a flat – you may live here once the babies are born." Francis smiled. "Three of the rooms are still filled with office supplies, but they'll be bedrooms and an office. This room here is going to be the kitchen, and this one will be a living and dining room! This on the left will be a big bathroom with a proper shower and everything, and finally, the hallway we're standing in, well it will still be a hallway! Isn't it perfect!"  
"Y-yeah I guess so…." Alice exhaled as she walked through the door into the future kitchen. Sure it was an empty room with a couple of boxes stacked neatly in the corner, but it was free of damp or dry rot and smelt clean.  
"C'mon, mon cher!" Francis took her hand and lead her to the biggest room, the living and dinning room.  
Candles were lit on every surface and a huge picnic rug was spread on the floor. The curtains were drawn against the harsh pre-spring light and Francis lead her to the rug and set down the basket.  
"Voila!" he lifted the basket top and pulled out boxes and bags of food, all warm and smelling delicious.  
"Wow, Francis this looks perfect. If you'd told me I would've brought some scones."  
"I have tried scones before, even though I'm sure yours are delicious they taste like petrified couch stuffing to me."  
"Oh. We'll mine will make you change your mind, I'm sure of it." Alice smiled.  
"I'm sure they will, maybe next time we have a picnic, or when this place is set up."  
"yeah…" Alice blinked, before grinning up at Francis. "My scan's on Friday, I'd like you to be there."  
"I won't miss it, I swear." He smiled softly. "What do you want? Un garcon ou une fille?"  
"I don't mind, I just wouldn't be a huge fan of twins."  
"No, me neither."

* * *

"You never told me your car was this…. Modern…" Elizabeta blinked from the passenger seat of Gilbert's car.  
"Never needed to, did I?" he smirked.  
"It's your Vati's, isn't it?" she grinned back, and Gilbert reddened. "HA! I knew it!" she laughed. He blinked.  
"Hey, I live with him I borrow his car."  
"When are you moving out anyway?"  
"Why?"  
"Why would you want to stay living with your Vati for your whole life?"  
"Not my whole life, he's gotta die at some point…" he darkly replied.  
"Oh. It's getting worse again, isn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry." Gilbert's Vati had a terminal illness, which nobody really wanted to talk about with Gilbert or his brother.  
"Nah, it's fine. Besides, he said I could have his awesome car, kesesese~" he laughed. "And we're here." He gestured to the cinema complex in front of them.  
"Got the tickets?" Eliza asked, and Gilbert nodded before they both climbed out and walked towards the cinema. A group of men were hustling around outside, and noticed the pair walking towards the entrance.  
"Oi! Dollface!" one of the men yelled.  
"Ditch the freak and hang out with us!" another one added. Gilbert swiftly wrapped his arm over Eliza's shoulders and pushed past them, and when they reached the lobby smirked.  
"They could not handle the awesomeness that it the awesome me!"  
"Suure." Eliza snickered. "Just go get us some popcorn."

During the film, Elizabeta just watched silently and didn't notice the quaking man in the seat beside her. It was only when she tried to pull the classic 'nestle into him' move did she notice he was shaking.  
"Gilbert? Are you scared?" she whispered.  
"N-nein! Why are you nestling."  
"I wasn't!" she replied, embarrassed. They both sat straight again and it wasn't until a jump-scare a moment later that left the majority of their popcorn flying did Eliza put her arm around his shoulder with a chuckle.  
"Seriously it's supposed to be the guy who comforts the girl, this is sooo unawesome." Gilbert moaned.  
"It's just a movie, Gil." Eliza leant up and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry about it."


End file.
